Something Old Yet New
by DemonCry
Summary: After closing a wormhole Static is flung to a world not his own but with striking similarities. Updates will be irregular. Also will be working on another story.
1. Arrivel

Somewhere Old Yet New

Disclaimer: If it is familiar it is NOT mine. No matter how much I want it to be.

A/N: Things will be made up. I do not know all of the episodes of Justice League or the true time frame. I am placing the show to be in the early 1990's. Also Static has a mild wardrobe change. It is the same but he keeps his hood up, keeps his goggles down, and wears a black cloth mask that covers his lower face. It is attached to his black shirt.

"Gear, Do you have any idea how to close that!" Static shouted over the wind.

"Yeah, but you are not gonna like it" Gear replied.

"Tell me any way!" "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." "GEAR!"

"You have to go inside the wormhole and release a strong electric burst. In theory it should cut off the connection and collapse in on its self. It's a suicide mission!" Gear screamed.

Static stilled. "I know, but if I don't the worlds will collide and both will be destroyed."

The two sixteen year olds clasped hands. "It was good working with you Gear. Tell Pops and Sharon who I really am. Okay." Static asked.

"Yeah man. I'll tell them." Static nodded then flew into the vortex. "All right let's see how much juice you can handle." Static started concentrating his power to his core. As he felt himself transform he released it in one massive burst. The wormhole exploded and Static was engulfed in the blast.

When the air cleared Static was nowhere to be found.

Gear dropped to his knees. "STATIC!"

* * *

Scene Break

Gotham 21:30

Whoosh! Thump! "Owww." The sprawled figure moaned as he sat up and shook the cobwebs out. He looked around and found himself surrounded by thugs in clown masks.

"Oh please tell me I'm not where I thank I am." Static groaned to the thug on his left as he stood up.

"Ha-ha Ha Ha- ha. Well boys, look what dropped in. A baby hero has come to play."

Static froze then slowly turned around. There stood Joker in all his green haired, purple suited insanity.

"Okay, so I somehow ended up in Gotham in the Jokers lair. Oh man Batman is going to kill me." Static laminated disregarding everyone around him.

"Not if I kill you first boy." Joker sneered. How he hated being ignored.

"I'm not staying to give you a chance." Static replied taking out his collapsible disk. He charge it then hopped on.

"I magnetized the floor so until I'm out of range you all can't move. Later" He took off out of the sky light with Jokers curses at his back.

* * *

Sorry it is so short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Also updates will be irregular. This is my first year of college so that will take up most of my time. Though I will try to update at leased once a month.

DemonCry out!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Team Part One

Disclaimer: The show would still be on if I owned it and even then I still would not own Static Shock or Justice League.

"_Mind speak"_

_"_Comm-link"

"**_Aura Form"_**

Chapter 2: Meeting the team. Part one

_One week later _

Static hovered in the moon lite sky on the outskirts of Metropolis, thinking about what he had learned so far. In his first week he had learned that this was not his world. It had a lot of similarities though. For instance there was a Batman, a Superman, and a Flash. The differences though were huge. Flash was a new hero, the League did not exist, neither did Bang-babies, and the one that took the cake, **He** did not exist.

That one really threw him for a loop. The others were still here. Sharon, Pop, Richie, hell even Frances, were still here. The only one he could not find was himself. There was a plausible explanation though. He knew he had a powerful presence, being the embodiment of energy and all. So what if him being here forced the other to vanish, seize to exist. Static shook his head. That was a depressing line of thought, but an all too likely one.

Another thought was his living situation. So far he had been living in an orphanage after the Matron had caught him with his mask off on his third day here. She had first thought he was" trying for a life of villainy" her exact words. He had quickly assured her he only wanted to protect life not harm it. She seemed satisfied with that answer. Then she had asked him if he had a place to stay. When Static shook his head she offered to let him stay in her orphanage. He had agreed on two conditions: One, she told no one about what she had seen and two, she let him help out as much as he could so he would not feel like a free loader. She had agreed after giving him a piercing stare and telling him to call her Sister Maggie.

Speaking of Sister Maggie he should head back to Little Soul Refuge. He had work in the local Bakery, Hot Crossed Buns, in the morning at six and it was already one in the morning.

"_Help….Anyone. Your planet….Is in….Danger_."

Static paused in his flight back. It had been a long time since someone had talked to him telepathically. He tried to respond._ "Who are you? What kind of danger?"_ There was no response but there was a trail. Static did not hesitate. The world was in danger; whoever responded would need all the help they could get. Luckily he was close. He took off into the Metropolis Military District scoffing as he went; the Government was always up to something it seemed.

_Canyon Valley_

Static arrived just in time to catch a ship falling on Batman. He hurled it at an approaching ship with ease. He took off to join the others not seeing Batman's surprised expression. Static took out the ships with quick efficiency, guarding the one who could not fly.

When the other hero's showed up the battle ended quickly and they all landed around Batman.

"Hey Bats, I think you dropped this." Flash said as he put the lost wing down. Then he spotted Wonder Woman. "Wow. Where have you been all my life." He said to the oblivious Amazon.

"Themiscara." She answered. "Huh?" Flash eloquently replied. "The home of the Amazons,"Hawkgirl broke in. "I always thought it was a myth."

Wonder Woman turned to her. "I assure you it is as real as the ground on which we stand. I an Diana, Princess of the Amazons."

Flash had a mystified look on his face. "Pinch me I must be dreaming." Superman elbowed him. "Ow!" He said mostly in surprise.

Wonder Woman ignored him, "Themiscara is protected by the Gods but, I could not ideally stand by while the rest of the world was in danger."

Superman approached her. "It was lucky you showed up when you did." J'onn spoke up. "No not luck. I telepathically summoned them.

Static nodded. "That's how I knew to come though the connection was patchy." J'onn nodded at him. "I was still weak from imprisonment. I am surprised you heard words and not just a feeling of urgency."

Before Static could reply Flash spoke up. "Look I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake but, would someone tell me what the heck is going on here?" He pleaded.

Superman was fixing the batwing while J'onn told his tale.

Wonder Woman broke the silence first. "So, J'onn J'onzz you came from Mars to warn us?" She confirmed. J'onn nodded.

Flash shook his head. "This is just too weird." John glanced at him. "I've seen weirder things." "Me too." Static agreed.

Green Lantern turned to face him. "Go home kid this is too dangerous for you, you too Princess." He ordered.

Static just gave him a sarcastic look while Wonder Woman glared.

"So going to a city over run with alien albino crabs is safe?" He asked rhetorically.

Lantern looked surprised for a moment then shook his head. "Fair point." He grumbled.

Wonder Woman stepped in to make her own statement. "We of Themiscara are warriors born. Want to test me?" She challenged.

She and John had a stare down before Superman interrupted. "Let's not fight among ourselves, John we're going to need all the help we can get."

Green Lantern backed down. "Fine," he gruffed. "Sorry you're Highness." Sarcasm dripping from every word. He moved to the others, giving Static a disapproving look as he passed.

"Tactically we'll have multiple objectives so, we'll have to split into teams."

Flash looked happy about that and ran over to Diana. "Dibs on the amazon." He called smirking.


End file.
